Kate
General Information Kate is a character created for TToR that is the daughter of Fiery Carnotaurus and Jessica. She is the most prominent and also one of the youngest of Fiery Carnotaurus’s children, only older than her sister Carol and her half-sisters Nora And Evie. History Birth Kate was born in the town‘s hospital to Fiery Carnotaurus and Jessica. She was their most valued child, and they promised to protect her from all threats. Earlier childhood Kate had barely any friends, but the ones she did have we’re very close to her. The god Thor became one of her best friends, oftentimes telling her stories of Norse legend to entertain her while her parents were busy. She also was present during the time her father became a Utahraptor and was kicked out of their house for a year until Kate, along with Herrerasaurus, Proceratosaurus, Dryosaurus and Homalocephale brought him back home, where he turned back into a human. After her family moved, it is unknown what she did. However, when she moved back, she had significantly matured. She had also come to bully Mothi and sometimes Magni whenever they got on her nerves. The Attacks of Loki Kate was one of the first victims of Loki. While she was under the watch of Jim and Mij, a broken smoke machine allowed Loki to stealthily kidnap Kate, and take her to the forest, where he had a crystallized castle built. Here, he would beat, occasionally forcefeed, and do other problems things to Kate. By the time her father and some of his friends came, she was already unconscious. She was taken to the hospital, and once she fully recovered, she received therapy from Poseidon, while her father watched. Later, she with Carol would travel to Ancient Norse times, meet the gods at that time, and get a battle axe, shield, some new clothes and a shield along with her sister, and when they traveled to the past version of Hole, they would meet their grandparents and fight Typhon, an ancient dragon from Ancient Greece who was freed by a time-traveling Jim. Later, Loki would kidnap her. After he successfully got her father to emotionally break, his plan was to make her and her sister his servants. However, as Loki and his soul were slain, those plans would never come to be. Kate later would stop with time travel because she would grow bored of it. Theft of the Axes Kate and Carol woke to see that their battle axes, which Norse-Era Thor had given to them as a gift, were missing. Jim claimed to know who took them, and he said it was a dark elf. He took a quick visit, and he said it was the prince of the surface Svartálfar nation, and he would return the axes if he got to marry Julie, Kate’s aunt. They concluded she wouldn’t accept that, and so Jim used godly gorilla magic to make himself look like a dwarf, and Kate and Carol look like adult versions of themselves, taking inspiration from a story about Thor that he had heard. Jim then took them to the castle, where they were greeted by the prince himself. He welcomed them in, and was excited when he found out that Kate would be the “bride”, not knowing that it was all a trick. Kate was escorted to a room with her sister to be prepared for the event. Afterwards, Jim got the axes, handed them to the girls, and removed the disguises. She pummeled her groom with her axe and they left, only to talk about the experience to her mother and father, the latter seeing the event as awesome. Category:Foxgirls